OC Fight Night
by 0Z0N3 M45T3R
Summary: Here you can see battles between OCs! Whether they are between two of my OCs, my OC and your favorite character from MLP, or even my OC and one of your own OCs!
1. Fight 1, Clayton vs Ssassani

Clayton was currently relaxing next to a river and a small forest area. He was laying against a tree when he felt a rush of wind. He looked to the side to see none other than Ssassani holding a dagger to his throat.

Clayton grunted and quickly kicked Ssassani away. Ssassani was sent back a few feet before slashing his dagger at Clayton. Clayton rolled out of the way as the tree was split in two, along with everything behind it. Clayton gasped and sighed in relief as the planet he was on had no wildlife or people on it. The planet was purely nature.

Clayton looked at Ssassani, his expression changing from one of relief to determined. He summoned his katana and a golden desert eagle. Ssassani put away his dagger and pulled out a medieval broadsword that had a black handle.

"Ssassani, we don't have to fight. I am sorrow for what I did in the past but that was 5,000 years ago!" Clayton exclaimed.

 _"You should have thought of that before you **killed them**!"_ Ssassani yelled angrily before charging at Clayton at incredible speeds.

Ssassani soon reached Clayton and slashed diagonally upwards at Clayton. Clayton blocked it with his katana but still felt an immense amount of force, sending him back a few miles. Clayton grunted as he landed but was soon met with a kick to the side of his head before he could recover. He was knocked over as Ssassani stood above him and aimed his sword at his neck.

 _"You are nothing but a mindless killer. It should have been you, not her. It's because of you she is gone now, and I will never forgive you for **killing her**!"_ Ssassani yelled in rage.

Clayton's eyes went red as he heard this and his expression changed completely. He then grabbed Ssassani's leg and threw him back. Now that Ssassani was off of him he could stand up, which he did. Cayton watched as Ssassani stood a few yards away from him, holding out his sword.

" _Take. That. Back_." Clayton said in a cold voice and tone.

"Never." Ssassani responded.

Clayton growled before he and Ssassani charged at one another. As they reached each other their sword clashed, causing a massive wave of energy that split the very planet they were on in half, along with half the Universe they were in. Ssassani grunted and quickly slashed his sword at Clayton, only for Clayton to dodge it by jumping into the air. Ssassani followed suit and began a storm of slashes and slices, Clayton blocking each one with his katana. Suddenly Clayton knocked Ssassani's sword away right before Ssassani's next slice and put the end of his golden desert eagle to Ssassani's chest. Sssassani grunted and kicked the air beneath his feet, sending him back as he dodged the focused energy blast from Clayton's Golden Desert Eagle.

The shot sent Clayton back a few feet as Ssassani raised his sword. As he raised it a ring of energy formed at the end of it and went down the entire sword, changing it into a black long bow. Ssassani then pulled the string back as an arrow made of gray energy formed. Ssassani then aimed the arrow at Clayton and fired. Clayton watched at the arrow came flying at him and raised his desert eagle, firing a single shot at the arrow. This caused a massive explosion of energy that sent them both back a few miles.

As soon as they stopped they burst towards each other at blurring speeds. Ssassani turned his bow back into a sword as they flew at each other. As soon as their swords clashed another gargantuan wave of energy spread across a third of the entire Multiverse. There was a large cloud of smoke and dust where they had collided, hiding the victor.

After a few moments passed the smoke and dust subsided, revealing Clayton holding the end of what was now his shotgun to Ssassani's head.

"You proved a great challenge, but in the end I was victorious," Clayton stated. He then fired a powerful burst of energy from his shotgun, vaporizing Ssassani's head.

"But know you died a warrior's death." Clayton then put away his weapons and opened a portal, leaving the Area.


	2. Fight 2, Shank vs Rahkni

Shank, a 6 foot tall female wolf anthro with white fur and (A) cup breasts could be seen in a dark forest training her speed. She wore a black hooded trenchcoat that had slits in the hood for her ears. She also wore a dark grey shirt, brown pants with black sock like clothing that went around her paws to her knees. The most noticeable feature was her silver wolf-skull shaped mask that hid her face. Her eyes were amber. She was right about to do start doing laps, when a sword struck the ground in font of her. Her eyes widened and she looked over to see a 17 foot tall humanoid being hidden in rough metal armor that had some rusting.

The back of their head and neck was visible, having grey skin and black hair. He wore a metal mask that had the angled slits in the front, the slits having an eerie blue light in them. His armor had various leather straps around it that looked hundreds of years old.

Shank growled and pulled out her sword. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

He did not answer, and instead picked his sword back up. He aimed it at her before charging at her. Shank smirked and within a millisecond she was behind him. Right when she struck at his neck, he was already turned around and holding her wrist. Shank gasped before the being threw her right through a row of trees.

Shank grunted as she landed and looked to see him walking towards her, dragging his sword across the ground. He then swiped his sword up and to the side, causing a multitude of trees and even a few large boulders to split in half and slide apart. This caused Shank's pupils to shrink as she pulled out her second sword.

Shink then charged at him, her swords forward to hopefully slice through him. Both her swords were blocked by the being's armor. He looked down at her before kicking her back, sending her crashing into a boulder. Her back made a cracking sound which shot a burning pain throughout her entire body, causing her to yell out in pain. She fell down from the side of the boulder and quickly began healing. She was almost finished healing when she felt a rush of wind.

She instinctively held up both her swords, blocking an incoming strike from the being. She looked up and snarled before swiping her foot underneath him, knocking him off balance. He stumbled back, leaving him open to attack. Shank took her opportunity and tossed a barrage of throwing knives at him. His armor managed to block most, but a few stuck in his armor. Once even went into one of the eye slits, the handle of the knife sticking out. The force of the knives managed to knock him over.

Shank appeared above him within the blink of an eye and stabbed down her sword to his chest. He grabbed the blade before it hit his armor and crushed the blade in his hand. Shank growled and jumped back, dodging the strike from his other hand. Shank watched as the being got back up. He looked to her and aimed his sword at her once more before charging at her. Shank rolled out of the way, dodging the charge. He charged into a massive boulder and stabbed it with his sword. He tried to pull it out, only to find it stuck.

Shank saw that the being was busy trying to free his sword, seeing the back of his non-armored head exposed. She smirked before tossing her other sword at the weak spot. The sword was stopped as the being reached his hand behind his head and caught the blade by it's handle, the blade inches away from his head. He looked at the blade before slicing the boulder in half. Shank's sword did not survive the strike, now shattered. The being tossed away the shattered blade and grabbed his now free sword. He turned to face her once more. Shank growled before pulling out a third sword and charging at him.

He simply stood there, watching her appear in front of him in milliseconds. As she reached him, she attempted to decapitate him in a single strike. She gasped as he once again caught her by her wrist and stopped her attack. He looked down at her before kicking her away while still holding her wrist, causing her arm to tear off. Shank screeched in pain as she held the bloody stump where her arm used to be. She was then grabbed by her throat and slammed into the ground, crushing many bones in her body. She yelled out in pain once more.

The being raised his sword above her head with both hands and looked down at her

 _"All assassins will fall."_ A strange and eerie voice said, coming from the being. He then struck his sword down, slicing her head off. Her head rolled away. The being then put away his sword and turned, when he heard a strange sizzling sound. He turned around and looked back, only to see a lit bomb in Shank's remaining hand. He had no time to react when the bomb went off, destroying him and Shank's body completely, leaving nothing behind.


	3. Fight 3, Shink vs Artaxes

Shink was exploring a desert area, when she felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. Shink is a 6 foot female wolf anthro with c-cup breasts. Her fur is grey with a white underbelly and white tipped ears. Her hair was ginger and put into a long ponytail that went to her back. She only wore a black bra and a black loincloth with red details in it. Underneath her loincloth were black panties. She looked around and saw a massive being charging at her.

Shink's eyes widened and she quickly moved out of the way, dodging the charging mass. She turned to see the mass run into a boulder, shattering it. It shook its head, allowing Shink to get a good look at it.

It was a massive, bulky 13 foot rhino anthro. He had metal plating around his ankles, wrists, shoulders, chest, back and a metal helmet on his head that had metal spikes wrapping around his large horn. He held a massive bladed mace in his hand. Shink pulled out her sword and looked up at him with a daring look on her face. The rhino snorted and glared at her before slamming his mace down. Shink was already behind him when the mace struck. Shink then struck at him, only for the armor to block the attack. Shink then realized that while she could easily dodge him, she could do hardly any damage to him.

The rhino turned around and slammed his fist at her. Shink easily dodged before slicing the top of his elbow, causing him to pull back his arm and yell out in pain. He looked at her angrily before swiping his mace at her. Shink ducked before running underneath the Rhino. As she went beneath him she held her sword up so that she cut right through his crotch completely. The Rhino roared in pain as he held his crotch. He turned his head to Shink and yelled out in rage before charging at her once more. She smirked before jumping over him and onto his back. She then attempted to stab his throat, but wasn't paying attention as his mace struck her side and sent her crashing into the ground with incredible force. Shink's eyes widened as she coughed up blood. She held her side where she was struck. She found it difficult to heal for some strange reason.

"Having trouble healing ya little girl? My mace has a special little spell on it that prevents healing for a good while. So when I hit ya, you stay down." The Rhino said with a smirked as he stood over her. She looked up and growled before standing back up.

"Oh? Still able to stand, are ya? Let's change that," The Rhino said before slamming his mace at her. Shink rolled out of the way, but held her side and grunted. Her injury was going top slow her down severely. The Rhino looked at her and smirked before aiming his head down so his horns faced her. He then kicked the dirt beneath his feet before charging at her. Shank moved out of the way while also tossing a knife at him, hitting him in the eye. The Rhino immediately stopped and yelled out in pain as he tried to take out the knife, only to find it stuck in his eye socket. He yelled out and slammed the ground nonstop, causing it to shake and even crack. Shink took this opportunity to launch as many daggers and knives as she could at him. At this point his armor had been weakened, so the daggers and knives were able to get through to armor and into his back.

The Rhino coughed up blood before turning his head to Shink. He was furious, and Shink could tell purely by his expression. The Rhino snorted and spit out a took before charging at her once more. Shink jumped out of the way, grunting at her injury while also pulling out one of her swords. She threw it at the Rhino, striking and staying in the middle of his back. The Rhino grunted and reached for the blade, only to find his arms were to short and muscular to reach it. Shink smirked at him as he heard a sizzling sound. His eyes widened and he desperately attempted to remove the sword. His attempted were in vain, as within seconds the bomb went off. All Shink could see now was a dust cloud.

Shink turned and began walking away, when she once again felt the ground shake. She turned around and gasped when she saw the Rhino emerge from the dust cloud. Half his face was missing, along with large patches of his hide and left arm. His large horn was now missing it's sharp tip, instead having a shortened jagged tip. He snorted and charged at her once more. Shink sighed before launching a barrage of knives at him, all hitting and sinking deep into him, some even going all the way through. He began slowing down when another barrage of knives where launched at him. Eventually he reached Shink and looked down at her. He raised his mace high in the air, before dropping it behind him and falling to his side. His breathing stopped soon after. Shink sighed as she looked at him before turning and limping away.


	4. Fight 4, DSD vs Zhangetsu

DSD walked through a forest with a mountain nearby as well as a long tall wall went along the dies of the forest and past the mountain, blocking off a kingdom from invaders. DSD is a male wolf antho, standing at 8 feet and 3 feet wide at the shoulders. He was very muscular and intimidating, his piercing red eyes that seemed to glow making him appear as a monster. He a black triangle above and below each eye, a sort of warpaint. His fur was a dark grey with a light grey underbelly. He wore dark brown pants that were torn at the bottom. His pants were held up by a black leather belt with a skull design on the buckle. He wore no shirt, revealing just how well toned his muscles were. Over all of his clothes he wore a black cloak that hid his body and allowed him to hide in the darkness easier, while also making him appear more threatening.

As he walked, a battle axe flew past his face and into a tree nearby. DSD turned his head to the thrower. The thrower was a male crocodile anthro of similar size and muscle mass, but a bit thicker. He wore light brown pants and black leather boots that went up to his knees. There was a single plate of metal attached to the boots, acting like knee guards . The crocodile wore no shirt, instead having a large iron shoulder pad with spikes on top on his left side. On his forearms and hands he had light brown and black leather straps wrapping around them. There was a metal plate on his left forearm and hand. He held his armored hand out to the side as a dark grey substance grows from his palm and forms another battle axe.

"Ah, you must be Zhangetsu. Unfortunately, you are not to die yet. So please, leave now. I have work to do." DSD said as he turned and walked away, waving him off. DSD was answered with a flying axe at his head.

DSD side stepped, dodging it. He turned at Zhangetsu with flattened eyebrows.

"I am not in the mood to be dealing with your attitude. One last warning. Leave, before I change the date of your death to today." DSD said, and was answered as Zhangetsu began charging at him.

"I warned you," DSD said, taking his cloak off and slamming his fists together as Zhangetsu came at him

Zhangetsu soon reached him and launched a punch at DSD's chest, sending him sliding back. DSD grunted and answered with a side kick to the crocodile's head, sending him into a tree. Zhangetsu grunted and growled before forming a sword in his hand and swiping at DSD's neck.

DSD jumped back as a black crystal began growing from his forearm, growing around it and into an arm guard. DSD then shook his arm once, causing crystal spikes to grow out from the front of the arm guard. DSD then ran at the crocodile and launched a punch at him with the arm with the crystals. Zhangetsu rolled out of the way, watching as the punch hit the ground instead. The punch left a good sized hole in the ground.

Zhangetsu glared at DSD before launching the sword at him. DSD punched the sword, causing it to shatter. Zhangetsu formed thick gauntlets around his hands and arms before slamming them together, creating a loud clanging sound. He then ran at DSD and launched a powerful punch to his chest. DSD grunted as he took the hit before slamming the crystal arm down at Zhangetsu. The crocodile threw his other fist at the incoming attack. The force of both the attacks caused both the gauntlet and crystal to be shattered. DSD growled before grabbing Zhangetsu's arm with his free hand and swung him around.

DSD then threw Zhangetsu into a tree before forming a crystal wrist blade and thrusting it at the crocodile. Zhangetsu grunted as he formed a shield and held it up. The blade still went through, but was stopped by DSD's fist. The blade was mere inches away from Zhangetsu's head. DSD growled before pulled his blade back out and tossing the shield away. Zhangetsu then kicked DSD's chest, sending him back. Zhangetsu then got back up, forming two battle axes before charging at DSD once more.

DSD grunted at the kick as he turned to see Zhangetsu quickly approaching. He growled as crystals grew around both his fists and formed large scythes. He then charged as well. The two then clashed, their blades striking against the other's. DSD slashed his left scythe up at Zhangetsu's chest. The crocodile jumped back to dodge before swiping both axes down at DSD.

DSD growled as he tired to dodged, only to receive an axe to his shoulder, He grunted as he pulled it out and threw it to the side. An unnaturally dark red blood seeped from his wound before a black crystal grew from it and stopped the bleeding. Zhangetsu had a smug grin on his face before he threw his other axe at DSD.

DSD saw and quickly shot a large crystal up from the ground, blocking the axe. He then made shadow a large fist made of shadows come out and grab the crocodile, constricting his movements. Zhangetsu grunted and struggled. DSD watched and changed the scythe on his right hand into a large blade. Zhangetsu grunted before his arms shot out to the side, breaking the grip of the fist and causing it to dissipate. He then formed a large cleaver and held it with both hands as he charged at DSD.

DSD jumped forward at him, clashing his blade against Zhangetsu's cleaver. Both weapons shattered on contact due to the force behind one another. DSD then formed a crystal blade on his other hand and swung it up at Zhangetsu. The crocodile grunted as he was slashed across the chest, leaving a large gash. He looked at DSD and hissed as he formed a large battle axe and dashed at him, holding out his axe.

DSD looked and growled before forming a shield. Zhangetsu soon reached DSD and swung sideway, hitting the shield and going through it. DSD grunted as the axe went into his side. Crystals shot out of the wound and knocked the blade out, also stopping any bleeding. He looked at Zhangetsu and growled as he held out his palm. a lack beam then shot from it, sending Zhangetsu back.

Then, before Zhangetsu could do anything to respond DSD made two giant spikes burst from the ground at an angle, sending Zhangetsu flying back. DSD then followed with an even bigger beam from both his palms, creating an explosion of shadows around Zhangetsu. All DSD saw now was a dust cloud, and heard no movements or breathing from within. He sighed before turning and walking way.

As DSD walked away slowly, the dust began clearing. Inside was a glimpse of Zhangetsu. He stood, having two large shard of the black crystals in his chest and many smaller once all over his body, causing him to be covered in his own blood. He jumped out of the dust cloud and formed a massive hammer in his hands as he flew down at DSD. DSD slowly turned, his eyes now empty and having a black mist flowing out. Two large crystals grew from his shoulders as small shadow tentacles grew around his body and waved in the wind. Black crystals began growing all around his right fist and a massive hammer head made of crystals grew from it. He turned all the way around and moved his hammer upwards, clashing against Zhangetsu's hammer and created a shockwave of force to spread across the forest, pushing everything back. Both hammer exploded from the force, as DSD's fist kept coming out as a blade grew from his fist. Zhangetsu gasped and coughed out blade as he was impaled, the blade going through him. He was suspended in the air, the back of the blade coming out of his back, covered in blood, He looked at DS and grunted. He formed a axe in his hand and was about to swing it when crystals shot out from the blade and spread throughout him.

Crystals were now coming out of his back, shoulders, legs, and arms. Blood exploded from him as he dropped the axe and hit the ground as blood poured from his many wounds and formed a large puddle beneath him.

"See you at the judgment of your soul," DSD said before the crystals grew even more, causing his body to explode every which way. The crystals then shrunk away as DSD turned back to normal. He turned back around as he formed another cloak out of shadows and walked away.

* * *

 **Clayton : Hello everyone! If you were paying attention during this battle and read my other stories, you may have found that DSD is a lot like Dusk, and there is a reason for that!**

 **Dusk : Yes. That is because he is another version of me. D-S-D stands for "Death's Student Dusk". This is a shout-out to Micahell501 and his newest story, "FNAF : Heralds Reactivated".**

 **Clayton : Yeah, so go check him out!**

 **Lullay : Hey, someone asked how you determine the winner of the battles here,**

 **Dusk : Yeah, how do you decide?**

 **Clayton : Well, I decided by seeing what the two combatants are capable of, the battle area, what each combatants' strengths and weaknesses, and their personalities. Or, I can go off of what all of you say who you want to win in the reviews and PMs! I will post a new chapter here to show the next contestants or mention it at the end in a chapter in one of my other stories if someone submits an OC for a battle, so make sure to check back every once in a while to check!**

 **Lullay : Oh, alright then.**

 **Dusk : Well, that is all for now.**

 **Lullay : Remember, we are always open for ideas and OC submissions!**

 **Dusk : And to submit ideas and OCs, you can either use reviews or PMs.**

 **Clayton : Yep! Well, that's all for now folks! PEACE OUT! : D**


	5. Fight 5, Drakine vs Naomaka

An 8 foot male wolf anthro trained in a forest, striking various targets he had made to try or perfect new moves. He had a fairly muscular build. His fur was charcoal black, which contrasted with his orange eyes. He wore light grey Tang Soo Do pants, as well as some cloth wrapped around his forearms. On his left bicep was a light brown rope that held a single orange feather. As he landed a high kick to a target, something hit his side and knocked the wind out of him.

He grunted as he was sent back a few feet. When he looked up to see his attacker, his eyes widened. Standing at an equal 8 feet was a dark blue male dragon anthro with a white underbelly. The dragon had a gauntlet on each arm with peculiar designs on them, making them look like a dragon's face. The gauntlets themselves were made out of a strange metal that had the color of a whitish bronze, but was much more durable than bronze.

The dragon had two five inch long black horns. On his back were two wings, the skin flaps in them being a sort of purple. He wore Gore-Tex Travel Guard pants as well as black sandals.

"Naomaka, how did you find me, and what do you want?" The wolf asked, getting into a defensive position.

"I want a rematch. I will prove my strength and power, no matter the cost." Naomaka said as he stared at the wolf.

"Now, prepare to die, Drakine." Naomaka said before charging at Drakine at blurring speeds.

Drakine quickly brought up both his arms to block both of Naomaka's punches, but he grunted as the attack still make him slide back a couple feet. Drakine then placed one foot forward and push him forward with an incredible burst of power, making him fly towards Naomaka. The dragon held up both his hands and caught Drakine's fists, sending a wave of energy across the area. Both of them grunted before Naomaka head-butt Drakine's face, making him grunt and step back while shaking the pain away. He looked back to Naoamaka, only to find him no longer there. He turned his head to look for the dragon, when something crashed on top of him. This sent Drakine into the ground as Naomaka stood over him, his wings extended and at a wingspan of 8 feet in all. He stared down at Drakine before lift him up by his neck. Drakine looked into his eyes before kicking his feet forward and running them up Naomaka's face and chest, each step having a force equivalent to a kick. This caused Naomaka to grunt and let go, allowing Drakine to jump back and get ready for another attack.

Naomaka growled before grabbing a tree with one hand and tearing it out of the ground. He then charged at Drakine with it. Drakine watched and waited until Naomaka struck the tree at him. Drakine then jumped, so it went underneath him. Mid jump Drakine also turned upside down and aimed both fists down. As he descended he began spinning, allowing him to easily drill through the tree and stop at the ground, where he did a back flip to get back to his feet. Naomaka watched and growled before throwing the remains of the tree at him. Drakine caught it with a single fist before crushing it in his grasp. He then threw the pieces aside before charging at Naomaka. Naomaka front flipped over Drakine before turning around and grabbing Drakine's tail and throwing him over and down into the ground. Drakine grunted loudly before turning over and grabbing both the dragon's arms. He then put a foot to Naomaka's back before both pulling the dragon's arms towards him while also pushing his back away. Naomaka yelled in pain as his body was forcibly stretched in an unnatural way.

Naomaka quickly kicked his foot back at Drakine, hitting him in the face. Drakine grunted and let go, freeing Naomaka in the process. As Drakine got back up, he felt a sharp, burning pain throughout his body as Naomaka began a storm of powerful consecutive punches, each with the intent to kill. Drakine was sent back as a final punch hit his lower jaw and sent him crashing through a row of trees. Naomaka watched as Drakine wiped some blood from is maw before jumping towards him. Naomaka grunted as he was hit in the face by Drakine's foot, sending him into the ground. Drakine then grabbed Naomaka's ankles before swinging him around in circles. Eventually he let go, sending Naomaka flying into the side of a mountain. As Naomaka recovered, he felt a rush of wind before he was sent flying upwards by a powerful uppercut. Naomaka tried to open his wings to fly, but he was struck by a flying boulder before he could.

Drakine watched as Naomaka was struck by the boulder, making him fly back at an angle and crashing into a row of trees, leaving a trail of destruction that led to a crater three times his size. Naomaka groaned as he got back up before holding up his arms, blocking a downward kick aimed at his head. This knocked Drakine off balance, allowing Naomaka to launch a powerful right hook, sending Drakine flying into the side of a plateau, sending massive crack up it. Drakine looked up to see Naomaka charging at him. Drakine quickly rolled out of the way as Naomaka launched a single punch, cracking the entire plateau in two. Naomaka turned and looked at Drakine. He began walking towards him as the two halves of the plateau behind him came crashing down. Drakine walked towards Naomaka as well. Soon their walking turned into sprinting as they both held out their hands to the side.

A great sword with a black blade, silver guard and counterweight, and brown leather wrapped handle formed in Naomaka's grip, while a sword similar to the Zangetsu's released form from the anime Bleach ( **Please check out that anime if you like fighting and swords!** ) formed in Drakine's grip. As the two reached one another, their blades clashed, sending out a powerful wave of energy that blew some trees and boulders away. They both grunted as they tried to overpower one another. Neither one seemed to be able to overpower the other, when Drakine suddenly swiped his foot underneath Naomaka. Naomaka's eyes widened as he fell over and gasped, watching Drakine slide his sword up Naomaka's blade, creating sparks.

As Naomaka hit the ground, Drakine raised his blade and aimed it down at Naomaka's head. Drakine then thrusted the sword down. Naomaka tried to strike or dodge, but was to late. The sound of the sword piercing the dragon's head was heard throughout the forest. Drakine could be seen walking way as Naomaka laid here, Drakine's sword going though his head and into the ground, blood now coving the blade and ground below.


	6. RP Story Poll Results!

**Clayton : Hello everyone, I have just read the poll results!**

 **Dusk : Yep, "HECK YEAH!" received the most votes, so you can guess who won.**

 **Lullay : Dusk, be nicer!**

 **Dusk : Nah.**

 **Clayton :Now instead of making a story dedicated to roleplay, I will instead make a Skype chat! My Skype profile is "Clatronus02", so go ahead and add me if you want to join the chat or just be friends!**

 **Lullay : And for those of you without Skype accounts-**

 **Dusk :Or to lazy to add Clayton and/or to lazy to even make an account.**

 **Lullay : 'ahem' Clayton will be adding a link to his forum on his profile!**

 **Clayton : Well, that is all. Also, sorry if you were wanting another chapter instead of an announcement**

 **Dusk ; Well, see all of you later.**

 **Lullay : Yep, that is all for now!  
** **Dusk : Don't forget to PM us ideas or OCs. Until next time.**

 **Clayton : See all of you lovely readers next time, PEACE OUT! : D**


	7. Fight 6, DSD vs Rahkni

In a forest, something can be seen walking. It stood at 8 feet in all, three feet at the shoulders, three feet and eight inches if you included the shoulder guards. It was the shape of a wolf anthro, only made out of black crystals. It had four inch spikes coming from its elbows, knees, as shoulder guards, and a two foot spike going up at an angle on where each shoulder blade would be. If you looked closely while in the light, you would see a wolf anthro within it. It was DSD (Death's Student Dusk).

DSD walked out into a clearing and touched the ground with his palm. He sent down a crystal spike into the earth. He focused for any vibrations, before he felt something. Suddenly, he felt the entire crystal shatter, blowing him back as he gasped. The crystal he used was supposed to be able to withstand a planet cracking. He got back up and looked deep into the forest, seeing a figure heading towards him slowly.

The figure was a 7 foot tall humanoid being hidden in rough metal armor that had some back of their head and neck was visible, having grey skin and black hair. He wore a metal mask that had the angled slits in the front, the slits having an eerie blue light in them. His armor had various leather straps around it that looked hundreds of years old. It was Rahkni

DSD watched as Rahkni unsheathed his sword, followed by all the trees around them to fall over simultaneously. all having a clean slice. DSD grunted and formed two swords from his own crystal, holding one in each hand. He walked to Rahkni slowly, only to be met with Rahkni's face within seconds before being kneed where his gut would be, creation a crack in the crystal layer around him and making him gasp, before the force finally forced him to be sent flying back.

DSD stabbed his swords in the ground to keep him in place, before bursting at Rahkni with a growl. Rahkni simply watched, before holding his fist out right as DSD reached him, striking him in the chest with enough force to crack the crystal layer even more and send off chips. DSD grunted, before he jumped back and knelt down, focusing. Suddenly, he was covered by shadows.

Rahkni watched as the shadows began floating, taking the form of an empty hooded cloak. Suddenly, two red dots appeared in the hood as skeletal hands emerged from the sleeves. A crystal then formed in one of the hands, going into the shape of a scythe before it was surrounded by shadows. Soon they dispersed, revealing a rotting dark wooden staff, a scythe blade at the top. The blade looked as if it was made from iron and bone.

DSD floated in front of Rahkni, his very presence creating a chill in the air.

'Die' DSD said in Rahkni's mind. DSD then raised his scythe, slamming it down on Rahkni. DSD was caught off-guard as Rahkni grabbed the blade before it hit him, followed by swiping his blade at DSD.

DSD allowed the blade to strike him, but gasped as it was surrounded in blue flames and actually cut through him, instead of just phasing though.

'H-how... Only light can damage me like this, not even fire can affect me, so how...' DSD stopped as he dodged another slash from Rahkni. DSD tried to counter with a slash, only for it to be blocked by Rahkni's armor. Rahkni then raised his blade, causing a mountain in the direction of thee blade a few miles away, to be split in half. DSD watched, the red dots in his hood becoming bigger before he floated back a bit. Rahkni then moved his blade down to point at DSD, causing the clouds in the direction to be sliced in half. DSD held his scythe with both hands before the blade was surround by a black aura.

DSD then slashed his blade at Rahkni, creating a black wave of energy to be sent at Rahkni. Rahkni raised his hand, stopping the attack instantly with just his palm before appearing in front of DSD. DSD's red dots grew again as Rahnki put the blade of his sword into the cloak. It was supposed to be endless within, having nothing but an endless void.

But DSD gasped as he felt a burning pain throughout himself, before coughing up blood. He was terrified. He didn't even have any blood, yet he was bleeding nonetheless. Rahkni stared into the red dots in DSD's hood, before removing his sword and swinging it, followed by the hood of the cloak falling to the floor, blood draining from it and the cloak as it fell not long after.

Rahkni then sheathed his sword and turned, leaving the forest.


	8. Fight 7, Connor vs Wang

In a field of tall grass and sunflowers, A 5 foot 5 inch tall being could be seen practicing lunging attacks. It was male, and a mixture of a dragon and wolf anthro. He had blue fur mixed with some black scales along the top of his maw. Behind his ear were black horns.(No hair like in the image, just fur). His eyes were aqua green, with a slight glow to them. He wore a dark grey Abu combat shirt with the sleeves torn off. On his hands he had dark brown fingerless gloves. He also wore black Kelikon sfu pants, with Josef Seibel Paul men's sandals on his feet. This being, was known as Connor.

Connor held two broad sabre swords, one in each hand, as he practiced lunging attacks. As he trained though, he heard a gunshot before feeling a bullet wiz by his face, causing his eyes to widen. He quickly turned to see a 5 foot, 7 inch human holding a flintlock pistol with a smoking barrel. The human was adorned with a dark green cloth going around his neck and over his left shoulder. He had dark brown worn coat on his torso underneath the cloth, not buttoned up as to show off his muscular and tattooed chest and stomach. Black leather straps could be seen going over it and holding three more flintlock pistols, a dagger, and a sheath for a Chinese cutlass. The sleeves of the coat were ripped off at the elbow on the left arm, but was completely gone on the right.

He had another dark green cloth wrapped at his waist, acting like a sort of cape behind his legs. He had worn dark brown cloth pants with a black leather strap as a belt to hold it up, with black Stuart Weitzman men's gladiator sandals. On his head was a Chinese straw hat, hiding his black hair in a hair bun at the back of his head. His eyes were difficult to see, but were a dark navy blue. This, was Wang.

Connor stepped back as Wang began reloading his pistol. He began running at Wang while holding out his swords, preparing an attack. He was stopped though as Wang aimed his pistol and fire. Connor quickly rolled out of the way as the bullet flew by him, before jumping at Wang. Wang swiftly grabbed one of his other three pistols and fired it at Connor, grazing his check as he jerked his head mid-air to dodge it.

Wang then stepped aside as Connor flew by him and hit the ground with a thud. Connor groaned as he got back up, when he heard a click as Wang reloaded his second pistol and aimed both in each hand at Connor. He stopped moving, staying still as Wang prepared to pull the triggers. Connor then felt the ground shake, before smirking. Wang was not aware that the area they were fighting on was littered with Geysers, hidden by the tall grass. Wang looked around, before a geyser went off in front of him and made him stumble back and drop his pistols.

Connor almost instantly took this chance to spring back up and lunge at Wang. He grunted though as his sword were blocked as Wang quickly unsheathed his own sword, blocking Connor's in the motion of pulling out his own sword. Wang then kicked Connor away before slashing at him, making Connor grunt and look down, seeing a large gash in his shirt and chest. He looked back up and blocked a second strike with one sword, followed by swiping his sword at Wang's stomach and leaving a deep cut. Wang glared at him before using his free hand to grab one of his last two pistols and put the barrel end to where Connor's maw met his neck.

This caused Connor's eyes to widen before he pushed Wang away. Wang grunted before firing, hitting Connor in the leg and making him kneel down in pain, dropping one of his swords to hold his left calf. Wang smirked before throwing away his now empty gun and taking his last pistol. Connor looked up to see Wang aiming this gun at his forehead. Connor had a look of worry on his face, his grip on the sword he was still holding tightening.

"Check Mate." Wang said, before firing. Connor, in a last ditch attempt, raised his sword to block it. He grunted as the bullet bounced off the blade and hit his shoulder, but he was still alive. He then struggled to stand back up, trying to ignore the burning pain in his leg and shoulder. He held his sword tightly, before running at Wang and swinging his blade, only to be blocked as Wang held up his own sword.

Connor growled before lunching a kick to Wang's side, making him Grunt. Wang glared before lunging past Connor, holding out his sword. Connor looked to see blood on it, before grunting and falling over as he felt an incredible pain in his side. Wang was confused though when he heard chuckling from Connor, when he felt a deep pain in his own side as well and saw blood on Connor's blade. Wang knelt down, glaring angrily at Wang as blood poured from large and deep cut in his side. He looked to see Connor crawling to his other sword, before falling over. He watched as Connor grabbed the sword and sat up. Wang's eyes widened as Connor began using a weak fire breath to heat up the sword's blade, before pressing it against his wound and yelling in pain, sealing it so he wouldn't bleed out.

Watching with blurring vision at the blood loss, Wang saw Connor struggle back up to his feet and walk over, grabbing one of the guns he had dropped from the geyser. Once Connor found that it was still loaded, he turned and aimed it, followed by the sound of gunshot. Wang now laid there, blood dribbling from his forehead as Connor tossed the gun aside and limped away.


	9. Fight 8, Buck vs Red Jessica

In an old western town, a male wolf anthro standing at seven feet three inches can be seen walking to a tavern. His fur was light brown, his eyes hidden by a Stetson bar none ten gallon hat situated on his head. Over his body he wore a dark blue western solid work shirt, a sheriff's badge on the left side of his chest. On his legs and waist, he had black western dress slacks pants, being held up by a brown leather belt with a dark silver buckle. On his feet were Durango western boots for men. As he headed into the tavern, he saw your classic tavern group of ruffians everywhere, making deals, drinking, a few arm wrestling matches here and there, and waitresses going around and taking orders.

As this sheriff headed to the bar, he got looks from many shady looking humans and anthros alike. To respond to this he pat the holstered 44 magnum at his right hip. The humans and anthros almost immediately looked away from the sheriff after this. Now that he wasn't receiving the stares, he went over and sat on a bar stool as the owner went over to him. He looked to her, seeing she was a vixen anthro looking to be in her thirties.

"Ah, what brings you here Sheriff?" She asked while cleaning the inside of a glass mug with a rag.

"Please, call me by my name Tammy," He responded with a calm yet rough tone.

"Alright, Buck." Tammy said with a chuckle. "So, what'll it be?"

"Well, I'm not here to drink, a bandit who is apparently also a pirate is coming here soon, so I am gonna get him or her as soon as he pulls out a weapon." He said.

"Ah, an ambush then?" Tammy asked.

"Yep," Buck was then cut off though, as the door to the tavern was kicked open.

Everyone in the tavern turned to see a seven foot vixen anthro standing in the doorway. She had dark tan fur with red eyes. On her head she wore a red deluxe tricorn feathered pirate hat, but hair was still seen. It was long and curvy, reaching her shoulders, being black with a single streak of red going through it. Her claws were painted red. Over her torso she wore a dark red coat that was open, underneath it being a black satin lace up corset lingerie with red laces. A red tinted strap was seen going around her left shoulder and right hip.

On her legs were laced up gothic death pants, the laces on them being red. They had various tears in them, making movement easier for her. On her feet she wore 253-Treasure thigh high boots, with red straps in the back of them and flat bottoms. Everyone saw that the strap going around her held two flintlock pistols and a sheath for what looked like an ancient Mongol sword, only it seemed thicker and wider, with a crimson sheath. The sword also had an altered handle, being longer and wider with a red backsword guard, raised silver metal lines going around it to make it look more ornamental.

"That her?" Buck asked as the vixen walked over and grabbed a drink from a large bull, the bull simply holding his hands up with beads of sweat wetting down fur on his forehead.

"Yep, that's Red Jessica." Tammy said as the crimson covered vixen walked over to them.

Buck turned to her with narrowed eyes, Red Jessica simply smirking.

"Aye, ye be the one huntin me?" Red Jessica asked before chugging the drink and tossing the glass to the wall, shattering the glass.

"Sorry, but round' these parts it's rude to break other folks' property." Buck said, putting a hand over his magnum.

Red Jessica continued to smirk, before pulling both pistols from the strap and aiming them both at Buck. But, she saw that while she was grabbing her pistols, Buck had also pulled out his magnum and aimed it at her as well. They both stared at each other, waiting for any movement as the tavern cleared out and Tammy ducked behind the bar.

Suddenly, they both jumped to the side while firing, both missing. Once they landed, Red Jessica jumped to a table and turned it onto it's side and used it as a shield, when Buck fired once more. Once he saw the bullet wouldn't go through a it had a metal layer to it, he narrowed his eyes and began walking to it with his gun ready to fire. Once he was at the table, he slowly went around it, only to find Red Jessica wasn't there. He grunted in surprise before feeling something to the back of his head.

Red Jessica stood behind him, holding one of her now reloaded pistols to the back of his head and smirking. Buck raised his hands, before swiftly ducking down as Red Jessica fired, missing. Then, while still ducked, her turned and tackled her down. The vixen grunted and growled, kicking him off before jumping back to her feet. She then threw away her fired pistol and grabbed her other reloaded flintlock pistol.

Buck looked to her, holding his magnum with four shots left and aiming it at her. She watched him closely, before jumping up and doing a front flip, causing him to miss as she landed in front of him and shoved the barrel into his gut and fire. Buck's eyes widened as he stumbled back, coughing up some blood as Red Jessica threw away her pistol and unsheathed her sword. Buck held his gut and looked at her with a glare.

The crimson covered Vixen smirked as she twirled her sword, walking to him slowly. Buck stepped back, before he saw a knife one of the humans in the tavern left behind, laying on a table. He then looked back to Red Jessica. She now stood in front of him, having stopped twirling her sword and holding it to his neck, smirking. Buck narrowed his eyes, before kneeing her in the gut and making her gasp and grunt, holding her gut as she recovered.

Buck then burst to the table and grabbed the knife, ignoring the raging pain in his own stomach. As he turned, he held up the knife and blocked a downward strike from Red Jessica as she growled at him. He then pushed the blade away and swiped at her chest. She stepped back, before swing her blade downwards diagonally at him. He quickly side-stepped, but still grunted as is cut his leg. He then countered by slashing her arm, making her grunt.

She followed by tossing the sword into her other hand and slashed it at him diagonally upwards, leaving a deep cut in his chest as he stepped back. He then had to block a second strike from her before slashing at her other arm. The strike was knocked away by her own sword before she used her claws to leave four long gashed across his face and left eye. He yelped, followed by swiping the knife at her shoulder and leaving a deep gash in it.

Jed Jessica growled in response, before kicking his hand down and slamming her sword down, Buck yelling as his hand holding the knife was severed. He held where his hand used to be, as it poured blood. Red Jessica then punching him in the face with the guard of her sword, making him grunt and fall back. She looked down at him as blood began trickling from his nose.

Buck looked back up, with Red Jessica holding the tip of her sword at his neck. His eyes widened, before he tried to reach for a weapon. The vixen smirked, before raising her blade and swiftly swinging it. He sword's blade was now covered in a thick red liquid, dripping to the floor. She then turned and walked to the entrance of the tavern, but before she left she wiped the liquid from her blade onto the doorway. Once the blood was off, she sheathed her sword and left the building.

Tammy slowly stood up and looked over the bar, gasping when she saw Buck's neck sliced halfway through. Blood could be seen forrming a puddle around his head and shoulders.


	10. Important: Update's and Changes

**_Sorry for this brief intervention! Hello everyone! My name is Eevee, I am Claytronus's new CO-Writer! I technically have been his co-writer for a while. However he never seemed to let me help him, but now he can't escape. I now have access to every one of his stories. (please note that he gave me access, don't come for me) Don't worry though, I won't touch every story, and updates might be a little faster. Keyword: might. does any of you remember back when he first started righting and the grammar and the way he spaced paragraphs wrong during dialog? I helped him fix that. So there you go, I'm not that bad of a person. Some of you might be seeing me around more often, and some of you might never see me again. It's just a matter of perspective really. I'll normally right in Italics when I'm talking on here, otherwise it probably isn't me. Beware, Clay might pretend to be me .I'm really sorry for interrupting your day... or night... but I hope you can forgive me. Bye for now  
~Eevee_**


	11. Fight 9, Orion vs Aiden

A being, standing at six feet, could be seen standing at a crossroads. His face was hidden by a black masquerade mask. The mask had thick silver details across the top of it, with small silver detailed lines going around the eyeholes. But from what parts of his face and head that could be seen, he was probably a cat of some sort with cyan fur, and even darker cyan hair. He appeared to wear a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. His name, Orion.

With his vest and dress shirt, he wore black dress pants and black dress shoes to match. He seemed to carry a sword. The handle was black and dark grey, with three spikes on each side of the handle guard. The blade itself was long, and had seem lines going down it like stripes, suggesting the blade itself is made up of segments. Each segment seemed to extend out the blades near the top, before quickly going back to normal width as it reached the next segment. This meant the sword was somewhat saw-like, so it would cause more damage and pain too whoever was cut by it.

As he stood, he pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it, as he waited for a mercenary sent out to kill him. He had heard rumors of this mercenary, hearing that he was a master of guns. It was also said that this mercenary might be his equal in terms of killing, if not better. This is why Orion decided to take the battle out of his home town, not wanting to cause to much commotion or distraction, just in case the rumors were true.

Suddenly, his ears perked before he jumped away, as a bullet whizzed by his cheek and left a small scratch. He narrowed his eyes, as he looked to see a male human standing about five yards away. He was about five feet and eight inches, with a slight, hardy noticeable tan. His eyes were a light blue, going well with his black, spiky hair. He wore an open black dress coat for men, a white t-shirt underneath.

On his legs were black jeans, with black sneakers to match. In the human's grasp was a modified desert eagle, having an extended barrel, extended ammo clip, with the barrel made wider to accommodate larger, custom rounds as well. To top it off, it had a black and silver paint job with the mercenary's name imprinted on the side of it, 'Aiden'.

Aiden had a look of carelessness on his face, with eyes that didn't fear death, and had nothing to lose. Orion put his left hand in his pocket as he held his sword out too the side with his right hand. Both stared at one another intensely, waiting for the right moment to attack. As they waited, a bird flew by, a feather falling off. The feather slowly floated too the ground, when it finally landed.

Suddenly, right as it landed, the two attacked. Aiden instantly pulled the trigger and fired his gun, as Orion pressed a trigger on the sword handle and swung the blade forward. Aiden watched as the sword extended forward and separated at the seam lines into segments, the segments attached by a metallic, elastic wire. The bullet of Aiden's gun was stopped by the sword extending, but the force behind it stopped the momentum of the bladed whip's thrust.

Orion pulled the handle back, making the bladed whip fly back too him. Aiden expected this move to hurt Orion in the processed, but his eyes widened a millimeter when he found his guess wrong. Instead the whip sword appeared as if it was floating around Orion, showing Orion had control of it like it was an extension of his arm. Aiden aimed his gun once more and fired a third time.

The bullet was stopped as the bladed segments floating around Orion blocked it. Orion then swung the handle forward, making the blade segments shoot at him. Aiden caught Orion off guard though, as he did a sideways flip and landed upside-down on his left hand, aiming his gun at Orion with his right and and firing before flipping back onto his feet. Orion attempted to dodge while swing the handle sideways in Aiden's direction, but still felt the bullet graze his side.

Aiden ducked as the bladed whip left a scratch on the tip of his nose. Orion pulled the handle back and swung at Aiden again, as Aiden fired twice at Orion. Orion dodged one bullet, but the second one hit him in the shoulder. Aiden then felt the bladed whip hit his side and leave a deep gash, spraying blood across the ground. Orion then began twirling the handle upwards, making the bladed whip spin in the air. Aiden narrowed his eyes, before aiming at Orion's head and firing.

Right as Aiden fired, Orion swung the handle down and stopped the bullet, as Aiden jumped back. He wasn't fast enough, though, as the sword whip shredded where his chest met his left shoulder. He grunted as blood shot from the strike and stained the ground. He clenched his grip on his gun before firing three times at Orion.

Orion dashed sideways, but was still hit on the arm by one and had his neck grazed by another. He then swung diagonally upwards at Aiden. Aiden felt the tip segment leave a long scratch along his chest. He then did something Orion did expect, and grabbed the bladed whip with his bare left hand,. Orion saw Aiden's hand bleed heavily as he held tightly onto the whip sword's blades, before seeing Aiden aim his gun at him.

Orion grunted, before yanking his handle. Aiden fired as the blades blew back too Orion and left deep cuts in his hand, bleeding large amounts of blood. Aiden then began running at Orion, aiming his gun forward and firing. Orion knew his sword couldn't move fast enough to block it, and was forced to use the handle of it to block the bullet. He held his hand out and opened it, exposing the handle. The bullet was stopped by the handle, before Orion saw Aiden was now right in front of him.

Aiden held the gun too Orion's head, as Orion's eyes widened. He clenched his eyes as Aiden pulled the trigger, only to hear an empty click. This caused Aiden to widen his eyes, before he heard Orion press the trigger on his sword again. The bladed segments quickly shot back together and collapsed into a sword once more, Aiden still to stunned by the fact he had forgotten to reload and had used up his twelve bullets.

Orion then thrust his sword forward, impaling Aiden with his blade. Aiden coughed up blood, as Orion pulled the sword out and pushed Aiden too the ground. Aiden laid there, to weak to stand up now with his adrenaline gone and having been impaled. Aiden's breathing was weak, as Orion walked up too him and raised his sword. Aiden's breathing stopped, as Orion swung down and sliced Aiden's head clean off.

Orion then turned and walked away, heading home for medical treatment. Aiden's body, head, and gun were left there, the type of wounds on him proof, that Orion had bested this man. Orion had put the rumors to rest, and moved on to continued his job as a warrior and killer, with the title Orion, the Flying Blades of the Night.


End file.
